


shinaya halloween drabble

by efina



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efina/pseuds/efina
Summary: a halloween-themed shinaya short widdle drabble





	shinaya halloween drabble

As the automatic door slides open and the couple steps into the supermarket, Ayano's eyes light up. It was her first time going shopping since the incident, and she was excited to be somewhere familiar. Shintaro, on the other hand, was hiding his face in the collar of his jacket due to the warmth of Ayano's hand clasped around his own.

  
Strolling down the main aisle, Ayano's eyes lock on something to her left. When she starts dragging him towards the seasonal section, Shintaro sighs. He didn't really want to look at beach goodies, and he didn't feel ready to pick out bathing suits with Ayano yet either. However, he wasn't met with summer supplies.

  
The aisle was filled to the brim with skeletons, pumpkins, bats, witches, and other spooky creatures. Ayano was bouncing up and down, clearly excited to be in the midst of all the Halloween items. She had always enjoyed the holiday, and she used to drag Shintaro to go trick-or-treating with her every year.

  
"It's the middle of July...why is all this stuff here?" Shintaro's confusion was lost on Ayano.

  
"Who cares!! It's all on sale, too!" Ayano seemed to be having the time of her life. It had been a long time since Shintaro had seen her so excited. For a brief moment, he wondered what it was like when she was alone in the haze - and then he shook the thought out of his mind. That was over now - there was no need for him to worry about it.

  
Ayano was near the costumes now. She was looking at all the choices, seemingly concentrating on trying to pick what she would wear. After pacing in front of the costumes once or twice, she turns back to Shintaro.

  
"What are you going to wear?" She asks. Shintaro didn't know what to say in response - he hadn't dressed up for Halloween in years, and it was only July. He didn't even know what costumes they had stocked - not that he would care anyways.

  
"...A zombie." Shintaro decided to entertain Ayano's Halloween fantasy. Ayano paused for a moment, tapping her chin with her finger while thinking. She turned back to the costume shelf, grabbing two costumes and turning to Shintaro once more.

  
"Okay! I'll be a witch then! We'll be matchies!" Ayano's excitement was clear in her expression, while Shintaro's was just getting more confused.

  
"How are a zombie and a witch 'matchies'...?" His question seemed to irritate Ayano, if only a little bit.

  
"They're both scary creatures...!" She stuck out her tongue just a little bit, making Shintaro's heart pound. How was she so cute? Ayano grabbed Shintaro's hand once more, dragging him towards the checkout counter with the costumes under her other arm.

  
"W-wait, we didn't even get what we came here for!" Shintaro reminded her. He knew it would be a long day - although, he didn't really mind. It was refreshing to be with her again. For once in his life, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is like......my first time seriously writing fanfic so....plz dont be mean to me. i love straight peoiple


End file.
